


Dean Winchester, the Boy Beloved by Ravenclaws

by ChasingRabbits



Series: That One Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRabbits/pseuds/ChasingRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Singer has a few things to discuss with Dean before he heads back home for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester, the Boy Beloved by Ravenclaws

On the final day of Dean’s first year, Castiel ran all the way out to the lake, where Dean was relaxing with Aaron and Garth. Not even out of breath, he said, “Professor Singer asked to see you, Dean.”  

A chill settled over Dean’s skin. That was never a good sign. Castiel didn’t look worried, but Castiel was also notoriously difficult to read.

“Did he say what for?” asked Dean.

Castiel shook his head, “I said I’d get you, though.”

With a final look at Garth and Aaron, he muttered, “I’ll see you guys at dinner. If I haven’t been eaten alive.”

“Why would anyone eat you?” asked Castiel, catching on a moment too late. “Oh. Never mind.”

On their way up to the castle, Dean tried to keep his lunch down. Why would Professor Singer want to talk to him? Did he mess up? Oh god, what if he graded his exam and he totally tanked it?

Students ran back and forth, up and down the stairs, everyone giddy with end of school cheer while Dean dragged his feet.

“Would you like me to wait for you?” asked Castiel when they reached the Defense classroom.

“Nah, you don’t have to,” Dean shook his head.

“I know I don’t have to,” Castiel said. “That wasn’t what I asked.”

Dean frowned, so Castiel answered for him, “I’ll wait for you in the classroom.”

“Thank you,” Dean let out a breath. Before Dean could head up the stairs into Professor Singer’s office, Castiel pulled him into a hug. Dean’s palms started to sweat the moment Castiel let him go. At least with Castiel still in the classroom it kept Dean from running right back out.

If he ran away from it, the problem didn’t exist, right?

With a lump in his throat, Dean walked up the steps and into Professor Singer’s office.

“Hey, Dean, come on in,” Professor Singer greeted from his place by his seemingly infinite shelves of books. “Shut the door, take a seat.”

Dean did exactly as he was told. He had never been so nervous waiting to talk to a teacher. Maybe because he had never cared as much about any of his school before this year.

“Did I do something?” Dean finally asked, unable to keep it in any longer. Professor Singer chuckled, plucking a book off the shelf and handing it over to Dean.

 _Defensive Magic: What Every Witch and Wizard Should Know_.

“You still gotta do your assigned homework,” Professor Singer said. “But seein’ how you managed to blow everyone else outta the damn water on your final exam--”

“I what?” Dean interrupted.

“Outta every single first year, you’re the only one who passed your practical with a perfect score,” there was a smile on Professor Singer’s face, slight but definitely there.

“Your theory could use some work, but that’s what this is for,” he continued. “It’s a real good breakdown of theory. I usually don’t assign it ‘til fifth year, since that’s when you kids gotta take your O.W.Ls, but I think getting into the nitty gritty theory might help you.”

Dean cracked the spine of the book and confessed, “I don’t understand.”

“You’re real gifted, Dean,” said Professor Singer as he took his seat behind his desk. “I know you don’t think it, but lemme tell you, it’s obvious. Talkin’ to the rest of the professors here, I know I’m not the only one that sees it.”

Dean’s stomach bottomed out.

Teachers talked about him?

Rather, they talked about him and it wasn’t a bad thing?

“You’re a smart kid,” Professor Singer said then, “And a good kid. You got a lot of heart. I see it every single time you’re in my classroom, and I see it in the faces of my students. Not many kids would’a taken a chance on your friend Castiel out there, and I tell ya, they still haven’t.”

“That’s dumb,” Dean frowned as his insides churned. He knew Castiel wasn’t exactly the coolest guy by a lot of standards, but Dean happened to like that about him.

“Well, regardless,” Professor Singer leaned back. “You got a way of puttin’ a smile on people’s faces.”

Dean’s face flushed, so he stared down at the book on his lap and begged it to go away.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing,” Dean mumbled. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me before, I guess.”

“No one?” Professor Singer’s eyebrows went up.

Dean shook his head.

“Anyone’s ever smiled at me, it’s ‘cause they were laughing at me,” Dean’s face burned even hotter, shame settling down and burrowing under his skin. It was all too much--Professor Singer’s nice words, the book in his lap, the fact that Castiel was downstairs waiting for him--and Dean found himself bursting into tears.

“Hey, now,” Professor Singer’s voice softened. Oh, great. Now he’s being a total baby in front of the only person who actually thinks he’s got use outside of watching out for his little brother. “You’re all right, Dean.”

The hand that touched him wasn’t harsh, but he flinched anyway. It was just Professor Singer touching him on the shoulder. It was a gesture of comfort, as Dean understood it, but it only made him cry harder.

He heard a knock, then the door open, and Castiel’s voice ask, “Professor Singer?”

Great, now Cas was going to know he was nothing but a big baby too.

“Castiel, can you give us a minute?”

“But Dean is upset,” Castiel reasoned.

“You’re gonna have to wait,” said Professor Singer.

“Dean?” Castiel persisted.

“It’s fine,” Dean mopped up his face on the hem of his shirt. He hadn’t bothered with his uniform or robes, as most of his schoolmates hadn’t. He sucked back his snot and told Professor Singer, “Cas can stay.”

“You sure?” Professor Singer didn’t even get to finish asking before Cas scooted the other chair over and planted himself right beside Dean.

“Dean is my best friend,” Cas declared with all manner of seriousness. “And if he’s sad I want him to feel better.”

Professor Singer sighed, “I appreciate that, Castiel, but you gotta let people be upset sometimes.”

Dean didn’t need to see Cas’ face to know the face he was making when he said, “No. Dean doesn’t get to be sad.”

The utter absurdity of the statement forced a laugh straight through that miserable feeling in his chest and out into the office.

“See?” Castiel said, as though proving a point.

Finally having found his voice, Dean sniffed and said, “Thanks, Professor Singer.”

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Professor Singer’s eyebrows furrowed, because Dean’s chest still spasmed and streaks of tears still ran down his face. “And hey, you ever need anything, you come find me. If you can’t find me, Castiel’ll be able to.”

Dean nodded.

“You gonna be all right?”

Dean nodded again.

Professor Singer nodded, “All right, then. I’ll see you boys at the farewell feast tonight.”

Castiel and Dean left without another word. Even though Dean’s face still felt all puffy and his eyes still stung, Cas didn’t mention it.

“Why did he give you a book?” Cas asked instead.

“I’ve heard it’s custom among your people to give people books,” Dean rubbed the end of his nose. Castiel paused, unsure of whether or not Dean was kidding, so he explained, “Nah, I guess it’s some summer reading.”

“Did your exam not go well?” Cas cocked his head.

“That’s the weird thing,” said Dean. “He said I did the best in practical out of our entire year.”

“ _Really_?” Cas stopped in his tracks.

“Is it really that surprising?” Dean groaned.

“No,” Cas shook his head. “You’re very smart, Dean; I keep telling you that. I’m glad Professor Singer’s class allows you to showcase that.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean looked down at the book. “Man, I thought you only got extra reading when you did lousy. Now I gotta worry about being too good, too?”

“Poor you,” Cas rolled his eyes, then looked over at Dean with a smile crinkling up the corners of his eyes.

“Was that sarcasm?” Dean’s eyebrows went up.

Cas shrugged, “You’re not the only one who found out they were good at something this year.”

**oo**

_Dear Dean,_

_It is only the second week of summer vacation and I have finished the entire Lord of the Rings series. There is nothing else I want to read in my stepfather’s library, now. I am afraid I have developed a love of muggle fiction. How am I to cope with this?_

_I am glad you asked, Dean. Lucifer overheard me lamenting my boredom to Gabriel the other day and has offered to take the two of us into a muggle city. He said that we can go to a bookstore while we are there. Should I look for movies too? I am sure I will have already gone and come back by the time I get your response, but I would like to know anyway. Are movies only based on books? As you can tell, I am still befuddled by this concept, but I trust your judgment._

_How is your supplemental Defense reading? How is Sam? How are you? I miss you._

_Send Azrael with your reply._

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

_P.S. Also, if Azrael will be with you overnight, Anna wanted me to remind you that she will need some water and a perch. There is no need to worry about feeding her, as she will hunt if and when she is hungry._

**xx**

_Cas -_

_Dude I told you Lord of the Rings is awesome. What city are you going into? I don’t even know where you live. I’m kind of jealous that you get to go have fun with your cousins since I’m stuck here in my house for most of the summer keeping an eye on Sammy. It’s okay because I missed him and everything, but I’d like to hang out with you and Gabe too. Maybe even Lucifer I don’t know. Anywhere but here would be great._

_And no, not all movies are based on books. There are a lot of them that are, but there are a lot that aren’t. You probably won’t be able to watch any movies even if you find them though. If you find a movie theater and you have time you should definitely go watch one though. And if you do that make sure you get the biggest bucket of popcorn that you can and eat it ALL. _

_The Defense book is pretty cool, I guess. I wish I could give some of it a try but my dad put my wand in his safe and said I would get it back when I went back to school. It’s not like I can use it anyway unless I want to get expelled but whatever._

_Sammy said it’s cool that I have a best friend. I told him all about you and he really wants to meet you when we go back on September 1st. He’s going to start third grade in the fall. I didn’t like third grade all that much but I remember learning about outer space a little bit and that was cool. I wish Professor Turner made Astronomy cool._

_Tell me all about your trip to your big city. I’ll need the reading material._

_\-  Dean_

**xx**

_Dean,_

_I have been wondering all year where you get your paper with the blue lines, and after my adventure I have discovered your secrets. You also did not inform me that muggles have developed featherless writing implements. While I prefer the sound and feel of my quill and parchment, I must admit that I thoroughly enjoy the compactness and ease of these pens. As you can see, I purchased a pack that included many different colors._

_Lucifer took us to Salem, as apparently we live quite close to there. Gabriel knew this and Lucifer knew this, and when I asked Anna and my mother, they knew this as well, which leads me to believe I did not pay as much attention as I should have to my geography lessons._

_Salem is interesting in that it is full of muggles pretending to be witches and wizards. I cannot for the life of me riddle out why, given the town’s unflattering history with witchcraft. It is truly fascinating to see the relationship muggles have tried to build with magic. I do wonder if there is some merit to a nature-based approach, using common muggle correspondences. I shall have to look into it._

_In case you were wondering, our intended mission was a success. I knew muggles were prolific, but how on earth does anybody know where to start? I cannot iterate enough how fascinating it is to read about muggle interpretations of magic, nor can I express how wonderful it is to read through stories about ordinary muggles with no magic at all.  As you can imagine, I returned home with enough muggle books to start my own miniature library._

_We did not find any movies, however, nor did we find a theater, but perhaps, if your next summer is as terrible as I suspect this one is, you can come stay with me and we will find a theater together._

_I wish you could come visit me sooner._

_Upon realizing my utter lack of geographical knowledge, I bought an atlas to study. Where do you live? Is it close to Massachusetts?_

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

**xx**

_Cas-_

_My dad saw Azrael and said I’m not supposed to be writing to you. ~~I’m supposed to be watching Sam or doing my homework ugh~~_

_I’m glad you had fun on your trip. You live in Massachusetts… why am I not surprised? Figures you’d live with all that old blood over there. I bet your ancestors came over on the Mayflower or something._

_Meanwhile, I live in Kansas. It’s about as exciting as it sounds._

_Sorry, my dad’s coming back, I have to cut this short. I’ll see you on September 1st._

_-Dean_

**xx**

_Dean,_

_I apologize. I did not mean to cause any trouble by writing to you. I hope that everything is all right, and if it is not, I hope you can hold out until we go back to school. I am sorry I cannot be there, or, rather, take you from there. I wish things were better for you when you go home. I thought being ignored was cumbersome, but perhaps it’s just as excruciating to get too much attention, especially if the attention is negative._

_I have sent Azrael with a package. It is not much, but rather the closest I can come to giving you a hug from so far away. Enclosed, you will find chocolate frogs and pumpkin cakes (not homemade, but I did not have time to make any myself, as I am a miserable oaf in the kitchen), a couple of new Salem Mysteries that just came out, and a pecan pie, which is homemade (courtesy of Anna, who was sick of listening to me whine about how awful your summer has been). _

_I will see you on September first._

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

**xx**

_thank you -D_

 


End file.
